Organization XIII: Untold TalesChatrooms
by serenamithane
Summary: Most people who love Kingdom Hearts know Organization XIII. But just what do they do during their free time? Use chatrooms. XD Rated T for some language, might involve other KH Characters in later chapters.


_A/N: Saw a bunch of them around, so I decided to write one. Don't own anything, obviously. :)_

FlameOn! has signed in.

DanceWaterDance! has signed in

DanceWaterDance!:Hey Axel.

FlameOn!: Hey, dork.

DanceWaterDance!: I am not a dork!

FlameOn!: ...yeah, you are.

DanceWaterDance!: AM NOT.

SeaSaltIceCream has signed in.

FlameOn!: Roxas, would you agree with me when I say Demyx is a dork?

SeaSaltIceCream: Yeah.

DanceWaterDance!: T_T

DanceWaterDance!: You guys are mean. *pouts*

SeaSaltIceCream: Aw, Demyx.

FlameOn!: You baby.

DanceWaterDance! has signed out.

SeaSaltIceCream: Now look what you did, Axel.

FlameOn!: Not my fault Demyx can't handle a joke.

SeaSaltIceCream: -_-

FlameOn!: Whaat?

SeaSaltIceCream: I will never understand why I'm friends with you, Axel.

FlameOn!: And yet you are. That means something, doesn't it?

SeaSaltIceCream: *sigh* Whatever you want to believe, Axel.

TwilightIsNotLiterature has signed on.

TwilightIsNotLiterature: ...oh. You two are online.

SeaSaltIceCream: Hi to you too, Zexy.

TwilightIsNotLiterature: You're the only ones online?

FlameOn!: Yeah.

TwilightIsNotLiterature: ...this sucks.

FlameOn!: Aw, come on Zexy. It's not that bad. :

SeaSaltIceCream: Why are you online, anyway?

TwilightIsNotLiterature: I have nothing else to do.

FlameOn!: No book to read?

TwilightIsNotLiterature: No. I visited the bookstore,and turned around once I saw a huge pile of Twilight books.

SeaSaltIceCream: What is with Twilight anyway? -_-

TwilightIsNotLiterature: One of the, if not the worst book I've ever read.

SeaSaltIceCream: I was walking around in Hollow Bastion and heard a bunch of girls talking about it.

TwilightIsNotLiterature: *sigh*

SeaSaltIceCream: So what else is up?

TwilightIsNotLiterature: Nothing. But I'm in need of a good book.

SeaSaltIceCream: Oh.

TwilightIsNotLiterature: And I never knew Marluxia bakes.

SeaSaltIceCream:He bakes?

TwilightIsNotLiterature: I passed by the kitchen, and apparently, yes. He bakes.

SeaSaltIceCream: o_O

TwilightIsNotLiterature: Surprisingly, what he was baking smelled good.

SeaSaltIceCream: O_O

FlameOn! is now 'Idle'

TwilightIsNotLiterature: Has Axel died of shock?

SeaSaltIceCream: ...Axel?

SeaSaltIceCream: Are you dead?

FlameOn!: Sorry. Wait. Demyx is chasing me around the room with water. So I have to fend him off.

FlameOn!'s status has gone from 'Idle' to 'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, DEMYX!'

TwilightIsNotLiterature: Hmm. I want to see you two fighting.

SeaSaltIceCream: Me too.

TwilightIsNotLiterature's status is now 'Not Here'

SeaSaltIceCream's status is now 'Watching A Cool Fight. Leave a Message. XD'

the_superior has signed in.

numberVII has signed in.

the_superior: What fight is number XIII talking about?

numberVII: I believe he's talking about Axel and Demyx fighting over in Axel's room.

the_superior: What? How do you know this?

numberVII: I can hear their screaming from across the hall.

the_superior: Stop their fighting now!

numberVII: Yes, Superior.

numberVII's status is now 'Stepped Out'

dont_mess_with_me has signed in.

the_superior: Number XII, why aren't you doing the mission I sent you to do?

dont_mess_with_me: I'm done.

the_superior: Already?

dont_mess_with_me: Yes. Where is everyone?

SeaSaltIceCream: We're back. Saix came and told us all to go back to our rooms.

SeaSaltIceCream's status has gone from 'Watching A Cool Fight. Leave a Message. XD' to 'Available'

TwilightIsNotLiterature's status has gone from 'Not Here' to 'Available'

numberVII's status has gone from 'Stepped Out' to 'Available'

FlameOn!'s status has gone from 'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DEMYX' to 'Saix sucks the fun out of everything.'

DanceWaterDance! has signed in.

numberVII: I do not suck the fun out of everything.

FlameOn!: Fun-sucker.

FlameOn!: Oh and Demyx, I hope you're happy.

FlameOn!: Almost everything in my room is soaked. I'm surprised my computer didn't short-circuit.

DanceWaterDance!: Sorry. D:

dont_mess_with_me: Jeez, Axel. If you can't even take on Demyx, then you're just pathetic.

TWilightIsNotLiterature: I agree.

SeaSaltIceCream: Me too.

the_superior: Axel, I think you may need to re-train.

FlameOn!: HEY. The only reason I didn't do anything was because I felt sorry for the kid!

dont_mess_with_me: Uh-huh.

SeasaltIceCream: Sure, Axel.

DanceWaterDance!: Wait...does that mean I'm a bad fighter?

TwilightIsNotLiterature: *facepalm*

FlameOn!: You haven't figured that out by now?

SeaSaltIceCream: I don't think you're in a position to say anything like that, Axel.

FlameOn!: I am not a bad fighter! I'd take you on now, Roxas, I'd kick your ass!

SeaSaltIceCream: You're on.

DanceWaterDance!: I wanna watch, I wanna watch!

TwilightIsNotLiterature: Me too.

dont_mess_with_me: This is gonna be good.

numberVII: I want to see this.

the_superior: Everyone, go to the Hall Of Empty Melodies.

FlameOn!'s status has gone from 'Saix sucks the fun out of everything.' to 'You're going down, Roxas.'

SeaSaltIceCream's status is now 'Hope you're ready to lose in front of everybody, Axel! :P'

DanceWaterDance!'s status is now 'Go Roxas! You can beat him! XD'

the_superior's status is now 'This should be interesting.'

TwilightIsNotLiterature's status is now 'I'm rooting for Roxas.'

dont_mess_with_me's status is now 'Ten munny says Roxas wins hands-down.'

numberVII's status is now 'Stepped Out'

--End Of First Part--


End file.
